No Other Nation
by Random toria
Summary: Another day and the pain does not lesson. I guess that's the price to pay for love. WARNING: Character Death. One-sided us/uk. Self-harm.


**Authors note.**

Hello! ＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／

before you read the story, I know that it is kind of short.

It was meant to be a one-shot only, but if you would like it to be a full story please

( ﾟ∀ﾟ) message me.

I'll probaly need about 5 people before i make it into a full story.

I guess i've said enough, so onto the story!

(=ヮ=)૭

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Angst/Hurt**

**Summary: Another day and the pain does not lesson. I guess that's the price to pay for love. WARNING: Character Death. One-sided us/uk. Self-harm.**

* * *

**No Other Nation**

Life can be so cruel – Hurting us in so many ways, yet caring till the end.

The same can be said about love. All can love, except us Nations.

To us, loving is something to be looked down upon, as it hurts so many. It is something that is thought to be so vile, so disturbing, so unknown.

So Human.

I chuckle quietly to myself. If anyone found out the secrets I'm harbouring, I would be kicked out of the GS. And not just that, but I would lose my position as a nation.

And as sick as it sounds, I don't care if I do.

As much as it hurts to love.

It hurts just as much not to.

It hurts to know that my love will not be returned.

It hurts.

The meeting finishes and I pack up my things. On my way out, I am stopped by France and America. They ask me if I want to go drinking with them and the others.

I politely refuse.

I'm not planning to stay any longer.

I drive home and think about the other countries – Italy – With his love for pasta and his bubbly personality.

Germany – With his sense of responsibility and ability to control every one.

Japan – His reading of the atmosphere is really helpful, and he, makes wonderful tea. One that I could call a friend.

Russia – His intimidating aura and huge muscles.

China – Wisdom that comes with age in everything he says and his love for pandas.

France – Perverted frog who flirts with anything that moves, but underneath I can tell he cares deeply for others.

Norway & Romania – The only other Nations who I can have a decent conversation with, their love for the occult. Two other Nations I would call friends.

And America – With those gorgeous eyes that reflect the sky itself, strong arms that can protect thousands and a personality that can brighten a room in seconds.

The one I love deeply.

I walk inside and trudge upstairs to the bathroom. Clean myself up and fall asleep on my bed. Wishing for a life that can never happen.

Another day comes and goes. The pain doesn't fade. No matter how hard I try. That's the price of love I guess.

Everyone is so oblivious to the turmoil I have inside, but I suppose it's for the best.

I look down at the papers adorning the desk and arrange them neatly. My cuffs lift up slightly, revealing long, thin scares that are quite fresh. They will be gone by tomorrow.

My name is called and I walk up to the podium as Germany tries to calm everyone down. As soon as everyone (minus America and Italy) is quiet I start on my presentation.

The day is over and France (the host) calls an end to the meeting.

I walk out as fast as I can, not stopping even when I hear my name being called. Saying goodbye would only make it harder.

I'm ending it tonight.

I walk into my house and lock the door behind me. I ignore Mint and the others as I walk to the kitchen. I skull down a whole bottle of rum, then I walk to the bathroom.

I pick up the blade I bought for this specific situation. I take a breath.

'I'm really doing this' I think with a twisted smile.

Yes. I am. I'm going to leave this world, where pain can't get to me. My exsistence will be wiped out.

No one will remember me.

And I am fine with that. I'm not fit to be a nation, as I am human in so many aspects. Including the most vile.

Love.

I push the blade into my skin and it's not long until the blood is dripping onto the floor. I sit down, making more cuts with the blade.

This is the end.

I smile. No one will need to know, no one has to know. I feel myself slipping from the world. It makes me . . . Happy?

Yes. Happy. Because I realise, I would have been so much more depressed if I hadn't have loved. I loved. And I'm happy. I wouldn't have it any other way, nor would I have wanted to love, any other nation. No, America was all I needed.

'No Other Nation.' I thought to myself as the darkness consumes me.

Goodbye America. I love you.

* * *

**Authors note**

Hello agian. Thanks for reading my story.

Im just going to put a part of the story that i thought would be a bit too much, and ruine the whole thing. So i'm just going to put that part here, if you would like to read it.

* * *

**E****xtra** (Cut out)

During the next few meeting's something wasn't right. England's brother's had been coming to the meeting's in place of England. When America asked they answered with,

"We don't know. We were told to take Englands place."

This went on for a few more months, before someone said that they should send someone to check up on England.

So they did.

The young servant came back with a message from his boss. It said,

"England is no longer with us. He is gone."


End file.
